Dei Guan (Earth-616)
Real Name: Dei Guan Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Soldier Legal Status: Citizen of the Peoples Republic of China with no criminal record Identity: Secret, but known to officials of the government of the People's Republic of China Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: No known group affiliation Base of Operations: Mobile Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: Parents (names unrevealed, deceased) First Appearance: ALPHA FLIGHT #59 History Dei Guan is an orphan, the only child of parents who were branded as intellectuals and executed during the tumultuous Cultural Revolution in China. Dei Guan was placed in a "re-education camp." There he endured incessant propaganda harangues in between long stretches of hard labor in the iron mines. It was during one of his shifts in the iron mine that the mysterious Geomancer appeared and told Dei Guan that their ancestors believed that "Dragons of Jade" lived beneath the earth and lent their powers to great warriors. He then imparted to Dei Guan the power of the Jade Dragon. Using this new power, Dei Guan transformed himself into a dragon and escaped the mines. Despite the suffering he had endured, Dei Guan continued to consider himself a Chinese patriot. Therefore he did not attempt to flee or defect. Shortly after his escape from the mines, the notorious Gang of Four who had ruled China after Mao Tse-tung's death was arrested. In the wake of the new political era; Dei Guan offered his services to the country by enlisting in the army. The Jade Dragon's first battle occurred in the remote province of Danwei which borders the Soviet Union. Dei Guan was part of an army contingent ordered to sub-due a mountain temple inhabited, according to the government, by rebellious monks. The troops were prevented from advancing by an impenetrable force shield generated by the monks' minds. Unable to penetrate or destroy it with conventional weapons, the troops' commander ordered Dei Gush to transform into the Jade Dragon to destroy the shield and kill the monks. The Jade Dragon shattered the force shield with a blow from his fail. Then he incinerated the monks with his fiery breath. Despite his promptness in carrying out his commander's orders, the Jade Dragon regretted his actions since he believed the monks had posed no threat to the government. The commander then ordered the Jade Dragon to fly ahead to the temple and subdue any resistance. The Jade Dragon entered the temple where he defeated the adventurer, Puck, and killed the High Lama. It was with the death of the High Lama that Del Guan's conscience finally rebelled. Thus when his commander ordered him to kill the remaining monks, not only did the Jade Dragon refuse, he attempted to drive all the soldiers out of the temple. The Jade Dragon was prevented from quickly accomplishing this by the interference of the spirit of the High Lama. In order to help Puck, who was suffering from spiritual trauma, the High Lama offered to assist Puck on his path of enlightenment by opening a portal to any dimension he chose. Subconsciously, Puck sought out his friends and former teammates, the members of the team of adventurers called Alpha Flight. He was astonished to find them in a life and death battle against the demonic being called Dreamqueen in the other dimensional realm of Liveworld. Alpha Flights battle against the Dreamqueen, who sought to conquer Earth, spilled over into the temple courtyard through the portal the High Lama had created. The Jade Dragon helped Alpha Flight against the Dreamqueen and her minions and helped stop her from crossing the portal. After the portal was closed; the spirit of the High Lama transported Alpha Flight and the Jade Dragon to Canada where Dei Guan was a witness in the Canadian government's inquest of Alpha Flight. As a result of the inquest, Alpha Flight severed itself from its government connection. Immediately afterward, the Canadian intelligence service detained Dei Guan. Under interrogation he revealed that he still considered himself a Chinese patriot and that he had absolutely no intention of defecting. But the Chinese government, believing that he had become a defector, dispatched e teem of agents known as the China Force to find him, give him a final opportunity to return to China, and if he refused, to kill him. But the China Force had unwittingly fallen under the control of the Dreamqueen, who had finally succeeded in reaching Earth. After drugging and defeating the Jade Dragon, China Force airlifted him to Edmonton, Alberta, where the Dreamqueen was. The Dreamqueen's purpose in using China Force was twofold. The first was to use it to capture the Jade Dragon and Alpha Flight and render them helpless prisoners for her to slay. The second was to assist her in wrestling from Talisman her circle of power which the Dreamqueen would then use to seize absolute control of Earth. Ultimately, the Dreamqueen's plan to use China Force failed. Alpha Flight defeated China Force, and Laura Dean used her superhuman power to open a portal to China. Alpha Flight flung the dazed members of China Force through the portal. The Dragon followed his team back to China, determined to prove to his government that he is not a traitor. Characteristics Height: 5'1" (human form) Length: 20 inches (dragon form) Weight: 110 lbs (50 kg) (human form) 850 lbs (386 kg) (dragon form) Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Unusual Features: No unusual features outside dragon form Powers Known powers: Dei Guan possesses the superhuman ability to transform himself into an enormous, superhumanly strong dragon, and back again into a human being. He retains his human intelligence when he is in the form of a dragon. Presumably he draws the additional mass he takes on in becoming a dragon from an other dimensional source. The Jade Dragon possesses the ability to fly and breathe fire without harm to himself. It is not yet known whether he possesses other superhuman abilities as well. Known abilities: No known abilities. Strength level: Dei Guan possesses the normal strength of a human male his size. As the Jade Dragon, his strength is significantly augmented. Though he has received a battery of tests by the Chinese government which determined the limits of his strength and other abilities, these results remain classified. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * Marvel Directory ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Male Characters Category:Chinese Category:Single Characters Category:Copy Edit